


Hate Debunked

by kooksgrl



Category: still just for my friends
Genre: F/M, Other, rlly just for my friends its not that serious lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooksgrl/pseuds/kooksgrl
Summary: hate is motivated by a lot of things. here's a reason why.





	

The day started out like any other. Morning coffee run with her best friend, going to class, practicing lines for the audition, the usual.

“I still don’t understand why he has to be such a dick to you, Shan.”

The girl named Shan huffed, her bangs blowing a bit from the sudden release of frustration, “It’s fine. It’s not as if I’m just letting it happen. His life’s pretty miserable when he starts to bother me.”

Ina sighed, but ultimately let the subject go. They’ve had this conversation thousands of times, each one ending like all the others. Shan wouldn’t rest until Jimin’s life was a living hell.

The pair entered the school and went to their lockers to put away their coats and scarves. Celina’s locker was unfortunately at the front of the school while Shan’s was all the way on the other side near the gym. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, but not before giving Celina a wink when she saw her ‘not boyfriend’ Student Council President Kim Seokjin waiting by her locker.

The school was huge, but much to many students’ dismay, everything looked the same. The stagnant print of the tiled floor, the light grey of the walls, and the only splash of color being the windows that let everyone see the bright blue sky above them.

Many students were in the hall talking with their friends, however, Shannen found herself wandering the halls by herself as her other friends weren’t even near the school yet. She didn’t mind though. It gave her time to think. To just free her mind a bit before having to deal with whatever the day brings her. Sure, the voices of the teens surrounding her were loud, but it wasn’t hard to mute them out with music blasting from her headphones. The conversations around her were as bland and constant as the walls they stood within.

It wasn’t long before she found herself in front of her grey locker. Number 1125.  It wasn’t bad per say. It was like the rest, plain on the outside, decorated on the inside. Her locker was plastered with pictures of her favorite actors as well as her friends, and reminders for theatre showings, concert dates, assignments due that month, etc. All in all, it was pretty organized and a good representation of who Shan was and what she loved.

The only downside was the location. She didn’t take gym class. That requirement was finished last school year. But, there was one thing that makes her cringe every time she saw those heavy white doors on her right.

They opened up with a loud slam. Others flinched but she’s been living through that bang for years now. Athletes that finished early morning conditioning spilled out of the room and parted the crowd of bystanders like the Red Sea, and at its head, Varsity Soccer Team’s Vice Captain: Park Jimin.

Shan tried to ignore the boys and girls screaming after their intense adrenaline rushes gained from over an hour of hard practice. It was understandable, she gets that way sometimes when full runs of dress rehearsals were completed without a hitch. But honestly, did they have to be _that_ loud so early in the morning?

She focused on getting her books sorted out for her first few blocks of the day. Slowly, the need to rush her actions became stronger. Her _he_ senses were sharpened to where she could sense his overwhelmingly annoying and obnoxious presence from a mile away.

Then, like a sudden gust of air, unwanted and unruly, He came.

His forearm slammed against the locker beside her. He leaned against it with the cockiest smirk she’s ever seen on anyone. Ever.

“Hey, Shorty. Need help reaching those books?” Jimin taunted, standing awfully too close to her with his head leaning down so that he was merely inches away from her forehead. He ran his fingers through his thick black hair, a habit she’s noticed and has grown to hate as the days pass.

“You’re not that much taller than me, Chim. Just leave me alone,” Shan slammed her locker shut after grabbing what she needed. With arms heavy with notebooks and binders, she speed walked away from his sweaty, hot—temperature wise of course—body and went off to class.

Jimin was used to this kind of behavior and trailed behind her with a mischievous smile on his face, “Shorty, no need to run away from me! I just wanna be your friend!”

She ignored the boy, deciding to give him the silent treatment. It wasn’t much, but it worked most of the time.

Jimin however, was persistent. He wasn’t one to quit when the going gets rough. “Shannen!” the sudden use of her name made her stop in her tracks for a split second, but she tried her best to keep going. The sound of her name coming out of his lips was infuriating.

“Shannen, please, can you just stop for a second?” He grabbed the back of her uniform blazer in an effort to let her hear him out, “Is it possible that we can just drop the whole ‘hating each other’ thing? Just for one day?”

Shan stood still, and in an instant, she dropped her books and spun around in a blur, smacking Jimin’s hands away from her clothes.

The sudden drop of her things made a loud slam that echoed throughout the hall. All eyes were on them now. She looked up at him, eyes burning with rage. Jimin was shaken, but he stood his ground.

“C’mon Shan, seriously. Why do you hate me so much?”

The flames in her eyes grew wilder, hotter, angrier. With a tone cold enough to freeze the Sun, she spoke, low and blunt.

“Because you deserve it, asshole.”

Jimin’s jaw was ajar. They’ve had childish taunting and teasing back and forth countless times. He knew she hated her. But he never knew to what extent until now.

She let out an exasperated sigh, the air coming out of her mouth seemingly extinguishing all the fire and anger that she had felt just moments ago. Traces lingered, but none that could burn Jimin the way that it did before. Shan turned back around, picked up her books, and left Jimin standing there within the mumbles and whispers of the students that had witnessed the exchange.

His hand moved up to clutch his racing heart.

_‘…Why did my heart just skip a beat?’_

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread nd for real.....this is not that serious this is just for my friends im not takin any of this seriously im not expectin kudos or comments or whatever lmao


End file.
